


Carjacking 101

by pylades



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, shush, it’s not carjacking if the owner is standing right beside me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carjacking 101

"Oh, no, Papa taught me how to do this when he agreed to let me bring my car to school. I think he preferred that I learn how to fix problems myself rather than ask for help. Even though I told him that campus security is always nearby." Eponine couldn’t help but grin at the tiny grunt Cosette let out as she struggled with the coat hanger. The frustrated noise was so unlike the blonde girl that she considered it hilarious. "Papa has problems with authority figures. I never really asked why."

Eponine smirked. “My parents, too, but for different reasons.” At least, she assumed. Cosette’s ridiculously adored father surely was nothing like her grifter parents who’d spent most of her formative years in and out of county jail for crimes that were usually quickly dismissed.

"Oh?" Eponine’s mouth opened to respond to her query, but Cosette let out a happy squeak before she could. "YAY! I got it."

She made a show of shaking her head and fixing the other girl with a disapproving look. “Cosette Fauchelevant, carjacker in training.”

"Oh, shush, it’s not carjacking if the owner is standing right beside me." Cosette swatted her arm, grinning proudly at her accomplishment. "Now get moving before you’re late for work."

"Yes, ma’am." 

And just as Eponine leaned in to grab her keys from the driver’s seat, Cosette too leaned in and pressed an impetuous kiss to her cheek.

"I’ll see you later!" she promised, dashing off with the wire hanger still in hand.


End file.
